


Exchange

by I_Dunno_Man



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fuck you domidak, Kissing, Link doesnt exist, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Sorry Link, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, You are the hero of hyrule now, reader has a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dunno_Man/pseuds/I_Dunno_Man
Summary: You guys remember those two treasure hunter twin npcs at the dueling peaks stable?Me neither.





	Exchange

You hummed as you adjusted the sword at your hip; you peaked into the stable and caught sight of two young men chattering amongst themselves. They appeared to be twins, which further made you uncomfortable with the absurd amount of siblings there had been at this stable, and the fact that they were all twins was just the cherry on top.

“This place is almost creepy.” Your brother uttered, eyeing the beds that were placed around the room; damn they looked comfy. 

Catching his interested look, you chuckled and faced him “If you’d like, we can stop here for the night and get some rest. We’ve been doing a lot of work ever since we left the Great Plateau.”

His eyes sparkled at your offer, and he nodded enthusiastically “Yes please, do you want me to pay to stay the night?” he asked, holding out his hands. 

You reached into your pockets and pulled out a bag of two hundred rupees before placing them carefully in his hands “The extra amount will get us a good bed I’ve been told, think nothing of it~”

“Much obliged!” He bounced eagerly, hopping over towards the stable manager until he made a sudden stop and then backtracked to where you were still standing “Isn’t this all we have right now?” he asked with concern.

“It’s fine, It’s fine.” You flashed your sack of rupees with a cheery smile “I still have enough for food, maybe at least thirty rupees...”

“Thirty rupees can’t buy me a full course meal…” Your brother pouted.

“It’ll last us for tonight, when we get back on the road tomorrow we can scavenge for items to sell for more rupees. Then when we find Impa you can have a proper meal, okay?” You patted him on the back, he huffed and continued on his way towards the manager. 

You giggled at his silliness, even though you didn’t have many memories of him just yet, you knew without a doubt that he’d prefer sleep over food. 

“I’ve got the scoop on Misko’s treasure, and it’s great!” 

Flinching slightly at the sound of someone else’ voice, you turned around to stare at the twins who you’d seen as you walked in previously. And you’d be lying if you said that ‘treasure’ didn’t interest you.

“Listen up, Dak!” one of the two nudged the other to get their attention, the one presumed to be ‘Dak’ looked to be deep in thought. 

“Prissen, Hang on!” the other twin – Dak – quickly spoke up, and rather harshly. 

He looked at you suddenly with a bitter expression “Hey buddy! What’s your problem? You aren’t being incredibly rude and listening to our conversation, are you?”

“Eh?” You blinked innocently, you panicked and took a wary step back with your hands up defensively “I-I-“ you spluttered, embarrassed for being caught staring at the two. 

“We’re treasure hunters, on the trail of our latest score!” the first twin – Prissen – said balling his fist excitedly “The treasure of the great bandit Misko! It’s as good as ours!” he cheered. 

“Prissen! You’re going to give it all away.” Dak warned hastily.

“Sorry Dak… I got carried away.” His brother said sheepishly. 

Dak turned towards you and glared “Anyway, we’re busy here, girl. If you need something, take it up with someone else.” He said gruffly, making your expression sadden.

Your brother reappeared in that moment after overhearing the conversation and loomed above your smaller figure without you noticing his presence as he glared the two men down. They both acknowledged his presence by simply staring at him, slightly unfazed but a little tense. 

Grumbling, your brother grabbed you by the shoulder making you yelp rather lamely. He started pulling you across the room and towards some beds without a word, he probably felt threatened by such unnecessary rudeness from those men, even if he wasn’t the one they being were rude to. 

He sighed and sat down on one of the two beds “Thank god the manager got us the beds far from those two idiots.” He muttered, taking his shoes and weaponry off. 

“They said something about treasure, do you think they might know where a cool treasure would be?” You asked, your stare still lingering on them as they chattered together. 

“I don’t know why I’d care.” Your brother said, having fully stripped himself of all hindrances. He sprawled out on the bed while you settled down on your own, watching your brother cosy up on top of the blankets. He turned his attention from glaring at the twins to the ceiling. 

“Why do you care?” he asked after a brief pause. 

You were playing with your hair idly in the time he was silent, you looked up and hummed “Well, if we find the treasure we’re guaranteed to have an overwhelming amount of rupees… we wouldn’t have to worry about being conservative of it if we have a lot.” you explained. 

“You want the treasure so we can have rupees and exceeding wealth?” He asked, turning to face you. 

“I mean… It’d help.” You scratched the back of your head, if you were able to find out more about the so-called treasure, you’d both be sure to find enough to keep each other well for weeks without the worry of ever going broke. 

He exhaled through his noise “We can worry about finding it tomorrow, I’m beat.” he shut his eyes tiredly and snuggled closer to the fabric of his bed; It was superbly comfortable. 

“But I mean… we don’t have a good idea of where it might be?” You mumbled. 

“Then we’ll forget about it, we’ll have plenty other opportunities for treasure hunting.” He replied flatly.

That might’ve been right, and it seemed like the only people who had an idea of where the treasure might be was the two twins over across the room. And talking to them alone was hard already, asking for a clue for the treasures location would be beyond difficult. 

‘But I must try…!’ You squeezed your fist shut in determination. You looked back to your brother to tell him what you were doing, but it seemed as though he was already fast asleep since he was snoring rather loudly. That must’ve been one really comfortable bed. 

You fiddled with your hands a bit, it might’ve been easier if he was awake since you knew he could back you up if they started getting feisty. Alas, your dear brother was all tuckered out and sleeping like stone on what could possibly be the softest bed he’s had in one hundred years. 

‘It won’t hurt to show a little interest…’ You shuffled a bit, jumped off the bed and started walking back over towards the two in a timid manner.

Stopping in front of them, you fidgeted and cleared your throat to get their attention. 

“You again? Pay no mind to my little bro’s chatter from before. He’s got a penchant for running his mouth with crazy talk.” Dak folded his arms; Prissen stared at him slightly hurt. 

“So… Misko’s treasure?” You eked out, this was probably just some type of trick to get you out of their hair, and you needed to make sure it wasn’t. 

“Ahh shoot. Welp, can’t say I didn’t try to throw her off…” he mumbled, quite unpleased. 

“Hey, Dak… Why don’t we just tell her?” Prissen nudged his brother “Maybe she’ll leave us alone if we do. I mean, if we can’t figure this riddle out, there’s no way someone like her will be able to!” 

“… That’s a good point. We’re after nothing less than the treasure of Misko, the Great Bandit!” Dak put his fist at his hips with pride, though his glare towards you remained the same. 

“Finding it would mean incredible riches… I’m not about to give this information away for free; I’m no fool!” he said in a snappy manner, and you stood taken aback by his remark. 

Prissen laughed “That’s the keen sense of the strongest treasure hunter at work! No gold left behind – not by Domidak!” he patted his brother on the shoulder “You’re great, Dak!” 

So his full name was Domidak then? It was quite an interesting name, the perfect name for a renown treasure hunter you’d guessed. 

Domidak held his hand out “It’ll be one hundred rupees to learn what we know. Truth is, it’d be a steal to get this exclusive scoop for one thousand rupees… So what do you say?” 

You’ve got to be joking, you couldn’t even afford it for one hundred rupees let alone a whole thousand. And you’d just spent the last lot of your hundreds on the stable inns.  
You awkwardly fumbled with your fingers and looked down nervously “I… I don’t know if I have that kind of money on me right now…” you admitted, feeling ridiculous for spending the extra for the supreme beds now. You groped around your body to double check, earning some interested attention from the twins. 

“Um… My apologies, but do you think we can arrange something perhaps?” You looked back up with a hopeful expression. Perhaps you could pay them back tomorrow once you get your hands on the treasure?

“Hmm… I guess we could arrange something…” Domidak murmured, still a little bit in awe after having witnessed you rub your hands around your body in such a way. He shook himself out of his stupor and turned to Prissen to tap their shoulder for attention. 

The two turned their backs towards you and began to whisper amongst one another while you watched curiously. Could they be discussing something? 

After a short while of them going into a banter, they came into an agreement and turned around to face you again “Alright, we’ve got a proposition for you.” Domidak said.

You smiled happily and clasped your hands together “A-Amazing, I’m all ears!”

“Haha, you might not be up for it babe.” Domidak smirked at you, and you flinched when he called you ‘babe’. Suddenly you felt a tad bit nervous again. 

“What… exactly do you have in mind?” you asked warily. 

It was only then when you realised just how close Domidak was to you now, your face flushed at the proximity and only worsened when you felt Prissen saunter up from behind and hold your waist. 

“Perhaps you’d like to receive the information we have at the expense of a little pleasure?” Domidak purred with hazy half lidded eyes locked on you “Only if you desire it as much as we do.” He finished, his hungry gaze never faltering.

You gulped, you were no idiot; you knew exactly what they meant. You felt Prissen crane his face into your shoulder making you shiver at the close contact. 

“U-Uh…” You stuttered, you hated to admit it but having the attention from both men made you feel a strange pitting desire that you wanted to pursue; and if it meant finding out the location of the treasure, you was all for it. 

Domidak put his hands on your waist – a little higher than his brothers hands as he pulled himself closer to you until you could feel his breath on your lips “Well?”

You looked back at your brother who was still sleeping soundly, and turned back to the eldest twin before nodding quietly. Domidak’s lustful expression didn’t change, but upon hearing your answer he simply and slowly moved closer so he could brush his lips against yours, making you gasp a little in surprise. 

“Then I suppose we’d better take this elsewhere now.” Prissen snickered into your pointed ears making you quiver more, your face was already heating up wildly but you didn’t say you weren’t enjoying it.  
“Don’t worry babe, we’ll take good care of you.” Domidak’s hands travelled around your body after he pulled back from the brief kiss that tingled your lips. 

They released you and began leading you outside, the three of you all sneaking past the stable managers who were standing at the front of the stable, talking about their sales. Everyone else besides the workers had gone to bed by now, so the chances of being caught were slim. 

You were bought to an area behind the stables, a bit further away from the barn of animals and close to some boxes and supplies that the staff at the stable must often use during the day.  
Once the three of you were there, Domidak didn’t hesitate in pulling you back into a deeper kiss making you yelp in shock. He’d been a lot softer before, but he probably didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention either, but you were fine with this; it felt nice to be kissed so firmly. 

Meanwhile, Prissen situated himself behind you and started running his hands around your body making you moan when his gloved hands brushed against sensitive spots. 

“Mmm, you’re driving me crazy already…” Domidak huffed against your lips, using a free hand to start rubbing into your clothed groin while they stood in the middle of the outdoors. 

You moaned into the kiss, but would moan a little louder when Domidak pressed his fingers against the area where your clit was. He continued to rub it to get you all riled up, and boy was it working. 

Prissen was in the process of groping your clothed chest when he began to kiss and suck at your neck “Your body is so perfect… I can’t wait…” he spoke between smooches. 

The two fondled with you while you stood there, knees becoming weak as Domidak tickled your tongue with his own, and the way he was building friction at your clit wasn’t helping either. 

The more he pressed into your clit, the more tempted you felt to touch them as well, you gave another weak moan and put your hands on his shoulder to pull him closer into the kiss – which caused him to chuckle and pull back slightly “You’re so needy, aren’t you?”

You grumbled, but he kissed you again and successfully took your breath away a second time. He fumbled with your clit a while longer and flipped your skirt up so he could prod his thumb against your underwear to tease your pussy further. 

“You’re so wet already, you must be aching for me to fuck you, yeah?” Domidak chuckled into your ear causing you to whine in sensation, but he resumed kissing you and rubbed his finger against your heat. 

Without realizing it, one of your hands trailed down to Domidak’s growing bulge and softly palmed it out of pleasure; making him groan in surprise “Mmm, fuck… Can’t help yourself, huh?” he smirked.

You leaned forward, resting your head on Dom’s shoulder while you took hold of his clothed, rock hard cock and began to rub up and down making him moan; however he was still busily working at your hot pussy, making you pant.

“Fuck… do that some more, baby.” He groaned, enjoying the feeling of your smaller hands holding his dick so firmly despite him being clothed. His praise gave you enough encouragement to slink your hand into his pants and grab proper hold of his cock.

“I-It’s so hot…” you wailed gently, rubbing his cock in your hand with your thumb “And so big…” you marvelled, not even having to look at it. Nonetheless, you started to pump him off slowly making him shudder. 

Meanwhile, Prissen who was growing impatient messed with your clothes and pulled down your skirt so that it pooled at your ankles. He began yanking down your underwear so that his brother could have easier access to your now dripping pussy. 

You gasped and bit gently into Dom’s shoulder when you felt his fingers readjust and slip past your wet folds so that he could rub your throbbing clit harder; and even stick a few digits into you.  
“F-Fu-ck..” you moaned, enjoying the feeling of a strangers fingers entering you like this.

Prissen then started to move his own hands up your shirt and bra so that he could palm your breasts in his hands making you lift your head back up from Dom’s shoulder. 

“You’re a sensitive little kitty, so sexy~” Prissen purred, flicking your nipples with his fingers making you bite your lip and give a strangled groan “And these are wonderful~” he remarked, squeezing your tits. 

“H-Haah…” You whined “P-Please… I n-need-“ your words are lost in your mouth, and you moan a little louder than before when you feel Prissen’s now freed cock brush against your ass.

“S-So warm… your cocks are so warm and hot…” you wail, while Prissen begins to grind his cock up and down within the cheeks of your rear.

He pulls out, switches and slides it between your thighs, just teasing you with the feeling of his throbbing dick moving in and out of your legs, just barely rubbing against your bare pussy, and not going inside it.

You moan and starts to jerk Domidak off faster, while your other hand pulls on his shirt desperately “A-Aha-! Aah~! P-Please stop teasing me like- th-tha-t~!” 

“Mmmh, you’re so fucking wet, I haven’t even fucked you yet~” Prissen exclaims, panting the more he thrusts into your thighs. 

At this point, Dom has stopped fingering you so much and has started to rip your shirt off, revealing your smallclothes and breast to him, but you’re too busy still moaning over how much pressure Prissen is putting you under. 

“P-Please- I-I need you to fuck me so ba-ad~” you whine pathetically “Take your hot cock, and shove it in my pussy as much as you like~!” you yelp when Domidak teasingly licks your nipple to add more pressure. 

“Sure, we can fuck you.” Domidak takes your hand from his cock and makes you kneel down – pulling you away from Prissen who holds his dick in his hands hungrily “But not yet, I think there’s still some room for ‘payment’” he smirks. 

Once you’re fully kneeling before him, he rubs his incredibly thick cock in his hands and points it at your expectant cute face. 

“Suck it.” He commands smirking.

Gulping, you lean forward and takes his tip into your mouth. It tastes salty, but rather enjoyable especially considering the situation of it all. You shut your eyes and groan on his cock slightly as you take more and more of him into your wet mouth. 

“Oooh fuck…” Domidak stumbles back into the boxes behind him slightly , grabbing hold of them to support himself “That’s it, baby girl- take my fuckin’ cock in as much as you can…” he pants, stroking your hair. 

Prissen leans down, unable to wait and puts his head between your thighs and flips himself over so he’s facing up towards your dripping pussy, he sits up slightly so he can reach and lick your heat in one fluid motion.

“MMmmh-!!!” You groan loudly, your noises easily vibrating on Dom’s cock that is now halfway in your mouth making him moan along with you as he buckles down slightly “F-Fuck…”

Prissen ignores this blissfully and continues to lick and eat you out, his tongue sliding from bottom to top where he lingers and teases your clit with his tongue making your body rattle in pleasure.

“MMM~!!!” You moan loudly suddenly realizing that Prissen has now started jabbing his tongue sharply into your core as deep as he can “Mmh~!” you moan ecstatically on Dom’s dick again. 

“Mm~” Prissen pulls back and ducks out from under your hot wet pussy whilst wiping his lips “Tasty~ But I think you’re just about ready to go – and I’m aching to fuck you.” He states, fixing you up so you’re in a doggy-like position, still sucking Domidak off while now sitting on your hands and knees. 

Situating himself behind you, Prissen takes his rock hard cock and starts pressing it into your entrance slowly “Oooh baby… you’re so tight…” he remarks, lifting his head back a little while he enjoys the feeling of his cock sinking into your pussy. 

“Mm-ahh!!” You moan, pulling away from Dom for a moment while Prissen starts pushing past your folds and entering your hot pussy “A-Aaah~!!!” you groan once more; sure enough, you’re super tight and probably haven’t done this kind of thing since one hundred years ago. 

“That’s it~” Prissen praises “Take it in, it feels good doesn’t it?” 

“M-Mmhm~!” You bite your lip, trying to cope with the pain mixed with pleasure you feel when Prissen has finally pushed his cock inside of you all the way “Y-You’re so big… s-so fucking big…” 

With that, Prissen begins to move, pulling his cock out only to forcefully slam himself back inside making you scream euphorically. 

To quiet you down, Domidak guides his dick back into your mouth to muffle out anymore large outbursts while Prissen thrusts inside your tight cunt countless times “Soo fucking good… You feel so good baby…” he groans lowly, starting to pant and blush from the sensation. 

His thrusts become more erratic, and soon he’s pounding into you as fast as he can causing you to moan loudly onto Domidak’s cock that slides in and out of your mouth at the same speed as his brother’s slamming. 

“Mm-Moan louder for me, baby. I’m- gonna… cum into that pretty mouth of yours…” Domidak speaks, his voice strangled by his own pleasure. 

You comply, moaning even louder with the help of Prissen fucking into you from behind like animals in heat. Feeling his large cock slide in and out of your pussy, grinding into your walls was driving you mad. 

Moaning more and more, Domidak lets his head fall back with a large groan as he finally cums into your mouth, almost choking you with the absurd amount of cum that now dribbles down your chin. 

Dom pulls himself from your lips, still fully erect despite him cumming, and Prissen pulls out of your pussy moments before he himself can cum too. 

You soon find your body growing slightly weak, and even come close to collapsing onto the dirt had it not been for Domidak pulling you back up into his arms protectively.  
“We’re not finished yet.” He says, almost darkly. 

“W-Wha-…?”

“I want to cum while fucking into you as well…” he kisses your forehead “And you haven’t came yet either, haven’t you?” he smirks, pulling you up onto your feet despite your small protests. 

Domidak looked at his brother who was stroking his dick idly “Prissen, we’re going to switch.” He said, as if the twin didn’t have a choice in the matter; but he only puffed his cheeks grumpily “Fiiine.” 

You felt dizzy as they both moved shuffled about, still caressing your body as they circled you like starving predators. Finally Domidak stood before you and placed his hands at your waist while Prissen stood from behind and held you by your breast.

“You’ve been so good baby, would you like a treat now?” Domidak purred, smirking at your spent expression. But before you could answer him, he grabbed his firm cock and guided it straight into your hot cavern, sinking himself inside completely. 

You moaned, feeling Prissen do the same and shove his dick into your ass causing you to almost scream from being stretched there so suddenly; you dug your hands into Dom’s arms trying to endure the new feeling of being filled in both holes.

“Mmm...” Domidak closed his eyes, pleasure beginning to take over as he started thrusting inside the hero who moaned in response; Prissen eventually started to do the same as he began to set his own pace, pushing himself in and out of you. 

“Y-You’re both... f-fucking me so well.” You moaned, your legs weakening and toes curling.

Seeing that you could no longer bear to stand, Dom signalled his brother to lift their prize champion off her feet; both of them hoisting you off the ground and holding you mid air as they continued to bounce you off their cocks.

Your legs wrapped around Domidak’s waist weakly but desperately and your hands would frantically move from holding onto his shoulders to reaching back and pulling Prissen in closer to kiss him on the lips sloppily. 

The three of you were moaning almost in sync by now, breaths picking up and mingling hot with one another until the lot of you were close to reaching your high.

Prissen was the first to cum inside your ass in long thick spurts, squeezing your still exposed tits in pleasure as he moaned in euphoria; filling you up completely. 

Domidak quickly followed in suite for a second orgasm, filling you up with another thick burst of his own cum shooting into your core; and the pleasure from having both their hot cum spread inside you had caused you to moan and cum hard as well; meeting your orgasm with them.

The three of you stood there, feeling weakened as you all came down from your highs; each of you panting and trying to catch your breaths as you were gently set down onto your feet; however you was so overcome with pleasure that you practically melted onto the dirty ground.

Domidak leaned against a wooden crate and wiped some sweat from his brow while smirking down at your completely finished mess “So... about Misko’s treasure...” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Needless to say, the night worked out; after being told intel about Misko’s treasure the two had helped clean you up and escorted you back into the stables – playing off to the inn keeper that you were just tuckered out after an intense fight with some bokoblins outside as they helped you into bed.

Your brother was still sleeping peacefully, a bubble of snort growing big and small with each calm blissful breath he took in his sleep; it was comical to say the least. 

Prissen tucked you in your bed while you lay with a dreamy sexed up look in your eyes, and Domidak brushed some hair that stuck to your cheek out of your face before kissing you softly as if to bid you goodnight... or even farewell. 

The next morning over, your brother woke up to find you sleeping like a rock and scoffed believing you to be lazy. He looked back to the twins who were already awake and sitting at the inn table having some breakfast while conversing. 

He still seemed rather annoyed with them but chose to let it go when he noticed you finally stirring and pushing yourself up from the fluffy blankets and pillows from your own expensively payed for bed. 

“Took you long enough, or would you like to sleep for another hundred years?” He deadpanned, you only sneered at him and began to get up only to feel an uncomfortable ache in your nether regions and legs. 

“I’m...” You began after a while “I’m thinking I know where that treasure might be.” You smiled coyly, remembering the river the two of you had passed by on your way towards the stables yesterday. 

“And you just magically figured this out in your dreams?” he guessed, laying down with his head resting in his hands in an almost gossipy girlish manner. 

You giggled and turned a glance towards the twins who were too caught up in their own talk to notice you staring at them “I might have had some help.” You thought pleasantly remembering last night. 

And the absolutely appalled look on their faces as you brought back the sought after treasure you had later found that day for yourself made it all the more sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I proof read this, we die like men.


End file.
